Ojos grises
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: A todos ellos les unen lazos de sangre pero tienen algo más en común, su mirada gris. Miradas que han vivido momentos de tristeza y de alegría, del amor más puro y de la amistad más desinteresada. Miradas que han vivido, sufrido y celebrado. Serie de viñetas.
1. La sonrisa de Narcissa

El Gran Comedor bulle de esa alegría infantil de comienzo de curso. Sin embargo, a Lucius Malfoy no podría importarle menos. A su lado está al que, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos, considera su único amigo. En su mano tiene una copa de zumo de arándanos que le encantaría que fuera otra bebida del mismo color.

Sus ojos están únicamente pendientes de los movimientos que Narcissa Black, la más joven de las tres hermanas Black, hace. Se ha enterado por Severus que este año es el primero en Hogwarts para Regulus Black, primo de la chica y hermano de Sirius Black.

Espera que por el bien del prestigio de la familia Black, ese chico acabe en la casa de las serpientes. Lucius sonríe al imaginarse como de loca se volvería Bellatrix si el heredero de los Black no acabase en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin. Probablemente se aparecería en ese mismo momento allí delante de todos y le hechizaría, Bellatrix es así de visceral. Nota como la chica de cabellos rubios se mueve inquieta en su asiento mirando hacia donde se está llevando a cabo la ceremonia de selección.

Los ojos grises se dirigen hacia la mesa de los profesores. No ha escuchado como le nombraban puesto que escuchar la calmada risa de Narcissa le parecía más importante pero supone que el chico de cabello oscuro que está sentándose en el taburete es Regulus Black.

El parecido con Sirius es increíble aunque sí que Lucius tiene que reconocer que el renegado tiene un algo que le hace parecer más atractivo que su hermano. Quizás sea también la edad, Regulus tan sólo es un niño. La mesa de las serpientes rompe en aplausos y Lucius hace lo propio, al fin se ha hecho justicia para la familia Black.

El chico camina triunfante hacia la mesa de las serpientes sin mirar ni una sola vez a su hermano. Narcissa abraza fuertemente a su primo dándole la bienvenida. Lucius le gustaría ser él el cuerpo que la chica abrazase pero sabe que tiene que mantener la compostura.

Se levanta e inclina ligeramente para saludarle ofreciéndole su mano. Si alguien le pregunta, dirá que lo hizo porque ha sido el primer Slytherin escogido aquel año. Si Narcissa le pregunta, le dirá que era para que ella dejara de obviarle como si fuera un tapiz más de los que están colgados por toda la sala.

La cena transcurre tranquilamente. Ni Severus ni él hablan pero no les hace falta. Lucius sabe que siempre que el chico le necesite, él vendrá a buscarle. Lucius es consciente de lo poco que disfruta Severus de interactuar con cualquier otra persona que no sean él o esa sangresucia con nombre de flor.

Nombre de flor, como el de ella. Una flor tan orgullosa y bella como ella. Ella, aunque aún no lo sabe, tan parecida a él. Lucius sabe que está siendo demasiado evidente pero con ella no puede evitarlo. No deja de mirarla entre bocado y bocado, deseando besar esos labios rojizos que sonríen sabedores del escrutinio que los ojos grises del heredero de los Malfoy hacen de su persona.

Y entonces ocurre, los ojos azul hielo de la chica le miran deliberadamente, fijos en los suyos propios. El mundo parece pararse para Lucius Malfoy. Como odia que la chica tenga ese poder sobre él. La gente continúa comiendo, riendo y bebiendo ajenos a ese encuentro tan personal que está consiguiendo que el corazón del rubio retumbe en sus oídos. Como odia que Narcissa sepa que con una mirada le tiene a sus pies como un maldito perro. Albus anuncia el final del banquete pero ambos siguen manteniéndose la mirada.

Ambos tan fríos, hielo consiguiendo fundir el acero. Ambos tan elegantes, porque incluso para provocarle ella solamente le roza la mano con sus dedos cuando están saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Lucius sigue mirándola cuando están en la sala común. Sabe que Narcissa nota su mirada en ella a pesar de estar haciéndose la distraída leyendo un libro. Lucius sonríe, a él no le puede engañar. Sabe bien que ella le desea tanto como él lo hace.

Nota como ella sonríe y levanta su mirada de la lectura. Es una mirada tan intensa que consigue que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo acabando cerca de su entrepierna. Narcissa agranda su sonrisa como si supiera lo que ha conseguido provocar al pobre de Lucius Malfoy. Mira a su alrededor y, una vez más, parece que nadie está pendiente de ellos. Se muerde deliberadamente su labio inferior sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

Narcissa nota como los ojos grises relampaguean peligrosamente. Son hielo y acero pero ambos están jugando con fuego, un fuego que si se acercan demasiado, acabará por derretirlos por dentro.

Lucius se lame los labios brevemente como si fuera un león casi apunto de devorar a la presa cazada y Narcissa siente el calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Si su hermana Bellatrix estuviera aquí, ya la hubiera reñido. O peor, hechizado. Las damas de alta cuna como lo eran ellas no deberían comportarse así jamás con ningún hombre.

Pero es que Lucius Malfoy no es ningún hombre, al menos no para Narcissa. Lucius Malfoy es el hombre que consigue que deje a un lado todos los modales con tan solo una mirada. Lucius Malfoy es el hombre que consigue que ella se escape de su dormitorio a altas de la noche tan solo para pasear bajo la luz de la luna. Lucius Malfoy es con quien se ve en un futuro formando una familia.

Lucius Malfoy es el hombre con los ojos más bonitos para Narcissa. Unos ojos que se muestran distantes al resto del mundo como si nada ni nadie más que él le importase pero que cuando se juntan en la noche, le muestran todos sus deseos, sus planes de futuro y sus miedos.

Narcissa cierra el libro, se levanta elegantemente y se dirige hacía su dormitorio. Antes de descender las escaleras, mira por última vez a Lucius. Le sonríe tiernamente y nota el ligero sonrojo que tiñe sus angulosas mejillas. Él nunca se lo ha dicho pero Narcissa ha notado que únicamente con ella se sonroja. Y eso la hace sentirse extrañamente complacida. Ve como el chico cierra sus ojos apartando su larga melena hacia atrás.

Antes de girarse para ir a su cuarto a prepararse para dormir, Narcissa sonríe sin percatarse de que Lucius ha abierto sus grisáceos ojos de nuevo. Lucius no puede evitar sonreír, si hay algo que le guste más de Narcissa que su mirada, es su sonrisa.


	2. Mejores amigos

Scorpius sentía como le ardían los ojos después de haber estado casi todo el día llorando. Ahora, casi cuando el sol estaba poniéndose, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. No tenía sentido alguno lamentarse ahora que él se había ido. Le habían quedado a Scorpius tantas cosas por decir que se arrepentía de haber sido un nieto tan despegado.

Scorpius sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Él solamente quería dejar de llorar, si su abuelo le viera así, le deheredaría. Pero su abuelo ya no estaba para lanzarle falsas amenazas o para presumir de nieto entre sus compañeros.

Sobre la mesa del salón de su apartamento hay un par de cápsulas de colirio vacías y una ingente cantidad de pañuelos usados. Le duele la cabeza de haber estado llorando durante tanto tiempo que de lo único que tiene ganas es de irse a la cama. Meterse entre sus suaves sábanas y hacer como si este fatídico día no hubiera existido.

El timbre de la puerta suena y se hace una idea de quien puede estar detrás de ella. Scorpius se levanta del sofá derrengado. Ahora mismo no tiene ganas de ver a nadie más que su abuela para darle un abrazo.

Abre la puerta y allí está ella, tiene también los ojos llorosos y sin que él pueda llegar a decir nada le abraza como solamente la pelirroja sabe hacerlo. Scorpius deja que el reconfortante calor del abrazo de Rose le caliente los huesos que desde esa mañana parecen querer reunirse con los de su abuelo.

Siente como Rose aprieta su abrazo y Scorpius le responde abrazándola por los hombros. Allí, en el descasillo de la puerta, sin decirse nada, Scorpius deja que las lágrimas salgan. Su mejor amiga está a su lado y sabe que no le va a dejar solo.

Rose se contiene las ganas de llorar. No porque no sienta la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, que lo hace, sino porque sabe que lo que ahora su amigo necesita es alguien con quien desahogarse. La pelirroja ha visto el dolor en la mirada grisácea de Scorpius. Una mirada siempre tan llena de alegría que Rose no ha podido evitar asustarse al verla completamente vacía de cualquier cosa que no fuera dolor.

Están sentados en el sofá, Scorpius está tumbado y tiene la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Rose. La chica le acaricia tiernamente el cabello con una mano y el rubio se lo agradece tomándole de la otra.

—Ha sido mi padre quien te lo ha dicho.

—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

—Afirmación. Él sabe lo importante que eres para mí así que supongo que quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Scorpius miró a Rose desde abajo. Su cara quedaba enmarcada por esa rebelde melena rizosa que tantas veces él había llenado de pequeñas bolas de papel cuando en Hogwarts habían sido enemigos. Scorpius sonríe brevemente y Rose se percata de ello.

—¿Te acuerdas cómo nos hicimos amigos, Rosie? Quien lo diría, una Weasley y un Malfoy siendo amigos.

—Claro que me acuerdo, Pius. Incluso Albus se acuerda. Creo que jamás volvió a acercarse al lago desde aquel día que por culpa de nuestras varitas gemelas acabó haciéndose amigo del calamar gigante.

—Gracias por haber venido, Rosie. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que estaba a punto de comunicar una locura.

Scorpius sintió como las uñas de Rose se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo y la mirada de la chica pasaba a ser una de terror.

—Scorpius...

—No, no...no ese tipo de locura. ¡Por Merlín, Rosie! Ambos sabemos que estoy loco pero no tanto como para suicidarme el día que ha muerto mi abuelo.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que habías pensado? No creo que sea una locura tan grave después de esto.

Scorpius sonríe tristemente. Rose por un momento ve como sus ojos grises recuperan ese brillo tan característico que tienen, como si Scorpius volviera a ser un niño y estuviera preparando una travesura.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que quise hacer cuando murió mi madre?

—Scorpius, no creo que sea lo más inteligente. Tu padre te matará. ¡Imagínate lo que dirá la gente de ti!

—La gente me da igual, Rosie. Y bien lo sabes, ¿vendrías conmigo?

Scorpius mira como Rose se muerde el labio dubitativa. Si ella, su mejor amiga, no está de su lado en esto, quizás sí que sea una locura. Scorpius tendría que mañana ir a San Mungo e ingresar voluntariamente.

Sin embargo, Rose asiente y Scorpius no puede evitar sonreír. La alegría vuelve a sus ojos y Rose sabe que, aunque lo que el rubio planea hacer puede que sea el punto final para el restaurado prestigio de los Malfoy, tiene que apoyarlo puesto que es su decisión. Y una decisión que había tomado ya hacía muchos años cuando Astoria se había ido.

Casi una hora más tarde, Scorpius está sentado en una silla reclinable en una tienda de tatuajes del barrio muggle más cercano. Tiene la manga izquierda de su traje subida hasta el codo y está decidido a tatuarse aquello que más quería, su familia.

Rose estaba sentada cerca de él mientras le comentaba el diseño al tatuador que se veía bastante interesado en el especial diseño que Scorpius había pedido.

—Sí, quiero que el tatuaje represente a mi familia. Hoy he perdido a mi abuelo y se merece un homenaje. Quiero que la constelación de Draco ocupe casi todo el antebrazo. Este punto de aquí, la estrella más brillante, quiero que esté en blanco. Bueno, quiero que resalte más que el resto.

—Podría rellenarla de blanco y hacer que pequeños rayos salgan de ella, como si fuera la estrella Polar. Eso sí, quiero que sepas que la tinta blanca, con tu tono de piel, te va a doler bastante.

—Más me duele el corazón ahora mismo, tranquilo, sé aguantar bien el dolor. El resto de estrellas quieron que sean pequeños narcisos y claveles amarillos.

—Supongo que esas flores serán tu madre y tu chica, ¿verdad? ¿Ella no quiere tatuarse?

Scorpius miró divertido a Rose. La mirada azul cielo de la chica mirándole pícaramente. Les habían confundido ya tantas veces como pareja que se lo tomaban como un juego. Un juego que ambos les encantaba.

—Oh, no...se me olvidaba. Rosie, cariño, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Si ya estaba siendo cómplice del tatuaje, que menos que formar parte de él.

—Las margaritas azules, lo sabes bien. Odias que me gusten las flores teñidas.

Rose le guiña un ojo y Scorpius sonríe de lado. Le ha venido bien salir de casa y despejarse un rato. Una idea, aún más loca tratándose de ella, se le pasa por la cabeza.

—¿Podría hacerme yo otro tatuaje? Sólo si estás libres, sino, lo dejamos para otro día.

—Toma un papel de allí pelirroja y busca un diseño que quieras, mi compañero se pondrá ahora contigo.

Rose se aparta a una mesa alta y comienza a dibujar. Scorpius la mira orgulloso, sabiendo lo importante que esto era para él Rose no ha dudado en acompañarle. La chica aparta su melena para enseñarle al otro tatuador donde quiere su tatuaje. A Scorpius se le crispa el puño, no sólo porque la aguja se ha puesto en contacto con su piel, sino porque, por mucho que vea a Rose como su mejor amiga, su cuello y espalda llenos de pecas siempre han sido su punto débil.

Rose se gira mirándole únicamente a él. El más puro de los cielos mezclándose con el plomo que se niega a dar un paso más por miedo a perder su estatus de amigo.

—Pius, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?

Rose sonríe porque sabe la respuesta. Scorpius sabe que lo hace para despejar su mente de pensamientos negativos.

—Lo sabes bien cariño, las rosas naranjas.

Los tatuadores han acabado y ellos salen por la puerta tomados de la mano. Él, con toda su familia representada en el lugar que más daño ha hecho a sus antecesores. Ella, con una corona de cuatro puntas sobre la que se posa un canario con una rosa naranja en el pico adornando su espalda.

Porque los amigos son la familia que se escoge y ellos son la mejor que podían haber escogido. Se aparecen en la verja de Malfoy Manor. Rose aprieta su mano dándole valor. De nuevo sus miradas se cruzan y el rubio, con Rose a su lado, se siente invencible. Solo espera que su padre no se lo tome a mal lo del tatuaje y que lo vea como lo que verdaderamente es, un homenaje a lo más importante para él. Su familia.


	3. Apoyo incondicional

Draco Malfoy sentía que iba a perder el control de nuevo. Era un extraño compartiendo mesa en el Gran Comedor. A pesar de estar rodeado por otros compañeros de casa, él sabía que no era bienvenido allí, no después de lo que había pasado.

Comprendía a sus compañeros, él tampoco se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho durante la guerra ni del bando en el que había decidido luchar. Sin embargo, ellos eran los que parecían no entender que todo lo había hecho por su familia. La sangre que corriera por las venas de un mago había dejado de importar para él cuando escuchó los gritos de Hermione Granger en el salón de su mansión. Incluso mucho antes, cuando había visto como su padrino tenía que completar la misión que el Lord le había asignado a él.

Siente como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Deja los cubiertos con los que está cenando a un lado. Su corazón ha comenzado a latir fuertemente como casi siempre pasa que la terrorifíca visión de Lord Voldemort pasa por su mente. Cierra sus manos en un puño hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

Levanta su mirada del color de la tormenta para fijarse en Hermione Granger. La bruja no le quita el ojo de encima desde el inicio de curso, como si quisiera decirle algo. Son pocos los alumnos de su generación que han decidido volver y entre ellos han formado un grupo bastante unido.

Para ellos ya no importa el color de la casa en la que estén, ya no hay ningún tipo de fronteras. Todos ellos eran niños que tuvieron que crecer rápidamente en un mundo de guerra. Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott, los únicos que parecían seguir queriendo ser sus amigos, le habían invitado varias veces a las reuniones que hacían. A pesar de que querían que Draco fuera, él sabía que nadie le quería ver allí.

Draco saluda brevemente a la castaña con un asentimiento de cabeza y se levanta del lugar que ocupa en el banco. Ya no tiene ganas de cenar, su estómago se ha cerrado. Nadie se percata de que el rubio abandona la sala, nadie salvo Astoria Greengrass.

La chica sabe adonde se dirige el heredero de los Malfoy pero aún no puede abandonar su puesto en la mesa. A su lado está su hermana, que aunque no se lo haya dicho, Astoria sabe que sospecha algo. Lo único es que Daphne no sospecha que su adorada hermanita se ha enamorado de no otro que de Draco Malfoy.

Astoria sabe que ella es prácticamente invisible para él. Draco nunca posaría sus atormentados ojos en ella, la hermana pequeña de una de sus amigas, pero el amor es así de caprichoso. De entre todas las chicas en las que Draco podría fijarse, Astoria estaba segura de que ella ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. Quien sí parecía haber llamado la atención del rubio era Hermione Granger.

En cierta manera, eso entristecía a Astoria. Ella tenía confianza de sobra en ella misma pero nunca llegaría a ser tan inteligente como la leona. Astoria suspiró, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su hermana.

—Tori, ¿te encuentras bien? Apenas has cenado nada, deberías comer más o sino cuando llegue el frío, te pondrás mala. Y a la que reñirá mamá será a mí por no cuidarte.

—Sí, me encuentro bien, Daph. No tengo mucho hambre, creo que me voy a ir a descansar ya—la castaña se levantó y besó la frente de su hermana mayor—si me pongo mala y mamá te riñe, te prometo que tienes acceso libre a todo mi armario.

La castaña se levantó resuelta saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Había mentido a su hermana, no iría directamente a su cuarto en las mazmorras, antes iría a ver que estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy. Astoria dirigió sus pasos escaleras arriba, hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

La castaña se movía de manera silenciosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts. La primera vez que había encontrado el escondite donde el rubio estaba llorando desconsoladamente, no había podido salir de la seguridad que le daban las sombras a pesar de que lo único que quería haber hecho era abrazarle.

Astoria fue caminando cada vez más despacio según llegaba a donde suponía que el rubio estaba. Y no estaba equivocada, allí, con su cabello platinado iluminado por la luna menguante, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Desde donde ella estaba se le veía pensativo pero no estaba llorando. Astoria se movió hacia la izquierda, tropezando sin darse cuenta con uno de los tantos cachivaches que allí había para contemplar el cielo. El ruido alertó a Draco, que volvió su cuerpo hacia el interior de la torre.

—¿Quién está ahí? Sé que hay alguien ahí, sal a la luz.

Astoria se mordió el labio nerviosa. No quería quedar en rídiculo delante de Draco pero la había pillado y no había marcha atrás. Además, ella no era una cobarde, o al menos, no la mayor parte del tiempo. Armándose de valor, Astoria dio un paso mostrándose como la intrusa de ese momento de tranquilidad del que el chico estaba disfrutando.

—¿Astoria?

La castaña levantó su mirada, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas encontrándose con los ojos grises que la miraban curiosos, casi sorprendidos de ver la a ella ahí. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo se miran como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez.

Draco no encuentra un motivo por el que Astoria Greengrass esté ahí. Ella no es del tipo de personas que le miren con superioridad o miedo, es más, incluso más de una vez Draco cree que ella le ha sonreído. Aunque fuera una sonrisa condescendiente para agradecerle que le recogiera la pluma caída al suelo ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahí? Draco decide rompe el silencio que se ha apoderado de la escena, un silencio para nada incómodo.

—No creo que a tu hermana le haga mucha gracia verte aquí conmigo, Astoria. No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Por qué tendría que importarle a mi hermana que esté aquí contigo? Además, yo también estudio aquí y puedo pasearme por donde sea.

Astoria cruzó sus brazos altanera. A Draco le gustó ese comportamiento de niña caprichosa, como si Astoria no tuviera miedo o sintiera vergüenza de estar junto a él. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado. A Astoria no se le pasó por alto ese gesto que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

—Claro que puedes pasearte por donde quieras, pero es extraño que decidas venir aquí antes de estar con tus amigos. Es raro que prefieras espiarme cuando podrías estar jugando al ajedrez con Theo.

Astoria se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta, no se había esperado que Draco fuera atacarla de esa manera tan suave pero eficiente. Sin embargo, ella también era una Slytherin y sabía como devolverle el golpe.

—Quizás prefiera pasar mi tiempo libre haciendo nuevos amigos. No sé, quizás un chico rubio solitario con ojos del mismo color que su alma atormentada porque no deja que nadie le ayude, ¿has visto a alguien así por aquí?

Ambos se sonríen casi midiendo cuál de los dos puede llegar a ser más irónico. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a Draco que la pequeña de los Greengrass podría llegar a ser tan ingeniosa? Draco se sentía extrañamente atraído, quería conocer más a la chica que tanto le intrigaba con su comportamiento. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que nadie se acercara a él. No quería que la chica sufriera por su culpa.

—Puede que conozca a alguien así, pero no se merece tener amigos. Ni siquiera que muestren simpatía por él. Lo lamento mucho, Astoria, pero ese chico no puede ser tu amigo.

—Todos merecemos tener amigos, Draco. Sí, no tomaste la mejor decisión pero mira donde estás ahora. Aquí, repitiendo curso. ¿Crees que los demás no nos hemos dado cuenta? Has decidido volver, podrías haber huído como ha hecho Goyle y su familia pero no, aquí estás. Tu problema es que no eres capaz de ver toda la gente que quiere ayudarte.

Draco bufó, no quería creerse las palabras de la castaña. No quería llenar su corazón de esperanza que sabía que no le serviría para nada más que sufrir. Aún más de lo que lo hacía ya.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Astoria. Tú, a saber porque motivo puede que si quieres ayudarme pero el resto...el resto no confían en mí. Y no les culpo.

—Si tú no confías en ellos, si ni siquiera eres capaz de confiar en ti mismo, es normal que les cueste abrir sus brazos. Sé que Daphne, Theo y esa chica rubia que siempre va con Ginny Weasley te han invitado a las reuniones que hacemos. Eres tú el que nunca ha aparecido por esa puerta.

—¿Tú también vas a esas reuniones? ¿Pero, cómo? Si tú no participaste en la guerra...

—No que tú me vieras. Fui de los pocos Slytherin que se quedaron a combatir y a proteger el castillo. Estábamos en bandos contrarios.

Draco hizo una mueca. Astoria se acercó al chico posando su mano en el hombro de Draco.

—Pero ya no hay bandos, Draco. Deja que te ayude, deja que confíe en ti. Tienes mi confianza, para lo que sea. Incluso si quieres llorar, siempre es mejor hacerlo acompañado para encontrar confort. Tienes mi amistad, para que veas que todos, por muy terribles que hayan sido nuestras decisiones, tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

Draco mirá a Astoria. Están más cerca de lo que nunca han estado, y no únicamente de manera física. Sus ojos grises como la tormenta son capaces de ver todo lo que los ojos verdes de la castaña le prometen. Es capaz de ver la calma que tanto necesita en esos ojos verdes como la esperanza. Esperanza de volver a formar parte del mundo.

Draco toma la mano que la chica tiene sobre su hombro apretándola con la suya. El silencio vuelve a reinar la escena, pero una vez más, no es para nada incómodo. Draco acaricia suavemente un mechón rebelde de la chica antes de hablar.

—¿Me acompañarás a la próxima reunión, Astoria? Como amigos.

Astoria sonríe, le gustaría ser mucho más en la vida del rubio, pero lo que Draco necesita ahora es una amiga y ella estará ahí para él. Incluso en los momento en los que Draco sienta que se va a romper. Aprieta la mano del chico mostrándole su apoyo.

—A la próxima y a todas las que vengan después, Draco.


	4. Pequeño rey

Regulus miraba aquella pared sin mirar a un punto en concreto. La nada parecía haber invadido su mirada gris perla.

Se sentía vacío, como si con ese último portazo Sirius se hubiera llevado parte de su corazón. Y el menor de los Black, ahora el único heredero de esa fortuna infinita, sentía que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Sirius no solo se había llevado sus fotografías y posters, también se había llevado parte de él mismo.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Los gritos de su madre aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Regulus aún no asimilaba como una madre podría albergar tanto odio y rencor a su hijo, a su primogénito.

A su único hermano, quien se había ido la noche anterior para jamás volver.

A su único hermano, que para él era un héroe, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía esa mancha negruzca que aún humeaba ligeramente. El nombre de su hermano había dejado de existir, borrado del árbol familiar como años antes había sido borrado el nombre de Andrómeda.

Regulus cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. No quería que su madre le viera así, no quería parecer débil. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar si le viera así. Tenía miedo de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. La persona que había decidido acompañarle en su desasosiego caminaba lentamente sobre el suelo tapizado, con una delicadeza tan envidiable que lo único que podía oír Regulus era el roce del bajo del vestido contra la alfombra.

Sintió un ligero olor a rosas blancas flotando a su alrededor y supo que ella estaba allí. Narcissa Black, quien dentro de poco cambiaría su apellido por el de Malfoy. Su prima favorita, la única que siempre le había entendido y cuidado casi como una madre. Narcissa Black, quien también había perdido a su hermana por culpa de la intransigencia de una madre.

Los largos dedos de Narcissa se entrelazaron con los suyos, aportándole de manera muda ese apoyo que tantas veces había necesitado en las últimas horas. Regulus notó el frío de la alianza que su prima portaba de manera orgullosa allá donde iba desde hacía un año.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Y he venido para decirte que ese sentimiento nunca se irá de tu pecho, por mucho que luches contra él.

Regulus apretó la mano de su prima. No había nadie más en el mundo que le entendiera mejor que ella en ese momento. La voz de Narcissa continuó llenando la sala.

—Siempre le vas a echar de menos. Siempre va a estar ahí esa sombra. Ese reflejo en la ventana que te hace verle de nuevo en casa, aunque no haya nadie.

Regulus abrió finalmente los ojos, fijando su mirada en la azul de su prima. Un azul que se mostraba frío pero que se transformaba en el lago más calmado si sabías cómo llegar a su corazón.

—Soy consciente de ello, Cissy. Aunque te lo parezca, no soy ningún niño.

Narcissa sonrió levemente. Sabía que Regulus ya no era ningún niño. También sabía que su primo estaba en la lista de los que próximamente llevarían en su antebrazo izquierdo esa marca que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba a Lucius. Ella le había pedido a su prometido que estuviera allí el día que Regulus pasase a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort.

—Para mí siempre serás un niño, Regulus. Deja que te ayude, ambos sabemos que tu madre no puede verte así.

Regulus frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir su prima?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Tienes los ojos enrojecidos, apenas se puede apreciar ese gris tan bonito que adorna tus ojos.

Debido a la diferencia de altura, Narcissa se tuvo que poner de puntillas para despejar la frente de Regulus de ese maldito flequillo que los hombres Black parecían haberse empeñado en llevar. Sintió su corazón encogerse al pensar en Sirius.

—¿Por qué Sirius no podía haberse mordido la lengua? Él sabe de sobra cómo es madre.

Narcissa sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Regulus con una ternura que el chico hacía años que no sentía. Le gustaba la sensación de calor que le otorgaba la presencia de su prima en esa habitación.

—Porque Sirius es una fiera indómita, como lo era Andrómeda. Ellos no han nacido para acatar normas.

—¿Y si nos rebelamos nosotros también, Cissy? No quiero que él se olvide de mí.

Los ojos azules de Narcissa se encontraron con los grises de Regulus. Un gris claro, casi transparente. Como la luna cuando se muestra completamente llena iluminando la más oscura de las noches. Narcissa no puede evitar ver un brillo de lucha que ha visto antes en otros grises bastante más oscuros. Unos ojos grises a los que desde la noche anterior ha tenido que decir adiós. La rubia sonrió de manera triste, recordando una conversación que había mantenido varias lunas atrás cuando aún podía llamar a Andrómeda hermana.

—Nosotros no hemos nacido para la revolución pero recuerda, siempre se puede luchar manteniendo la clase. Como decía Andrómeda, no hay que ser bueno, tan solo hay que parecerlo.

—No te has olvidado de ella.

—Nunca. No me lo podría perdonar jamás si eso ocurriera. Y te prometo que Sirius jamás se podrá olvidar de ti. Sé que, por muy tensa que haya sido vuestra relación, te quiere como únicamente un hermano puede hacerlo.

—Me encanta que estés tan segura de ello.

Regulus bufó. Narcissa notó como la duda se dibujaba en la cara de Regulus. Sabía en qué estaba pensando exactamente.

—Regulus, mírame. No quiero que pienses que Sirius te ha sustituido por James Potter. Hay veces que entre hermanos surgen roces irreconciliables pero nunca, y escúchame lo que te digo, nunca pienses que Sirius te ha sustituído por James Potter. ¿De acuerdo, mi pequeño rey?

Regulus cerró los ojos sonriendo. No recordaba la última vez que Narcissa le había llamado por el mote cariñoso que usaba de pequeños. Sabía que lo hacía para intentar conseguir que se sintiera mejor y tenía que reconocer que lo estaba consiguiendo. Era reconfortante saber que en esa casa locos aún tenía alguien que le comprendía.

Miró a Narcissa, esta vez con una mirada llena de luz que consiguió que el corazón de Narcissa se calmara ligeramente.

—Muchas gracias Narcissa, por haber venido hoy. ¿Ha sido mi madre quién te ha avisado?

Regulus vio como las mejillas de Narcissa se coloreaban tímidamente.

—La verdad, es que ha sido una cadena. James Potter se lo ha dicho a Lily Evans, no sé si la conoces. Y ella se lo ha dicho a Severus, el amigo de Lucius…

—Sí, le conozco. Es bastante raro, nunca habla con nadie. Aunque me cae bien.

—Bueno, quizás este año puedas aprovechar para hacerte su amigo. Creo que andará bastante solo teniendo en cuenta que ni Lucius ni yo estaremos en Hogwarts.

—Podría hablar con él, la verdad es que, sin ti, creo que me aburriré bastante en el castillo.

—No corras tanto, Regulus. Disfruta de ese tiempo allí, el mundo es un lugar oscuro. Más en esta época.

—Tranquila Cissy, nada ni nadie podrá quitarme las ganas de vivir. Ni siquiera mi madre con sus ideales trasnochados.

Narcissa vuelve a mirar a Regulus y ve ese brillo de rebelde escondido, de quien no se conformará con lo que digan que tiene que hacer. Y aunque prefiere no decirselo, siente miedo por lo que pueda pasarle a pesar de que Lucius le ha prometido que nada malo le pasará porque siempre estará cerca de él. Regulus es su pequeño rey de ojos grises.


	5. Espíritu en guerra

Lucius sentía como sus sienes palpitaban después de aquella pelea en el ministerio. Sabía que sangraba pero aún desconocía que parte de su cuerpo había resultado herida. No sería nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un par de gotas de esencia de díctamo.

En ese momento, de lo único que tenía ganas era de volver a casa, de dejarse abrazar por los delicados brazos de Narcissa y de ver a su hijo dormir plácidamente, ignorante de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo y en la que su padre era una pieza clave.

Deseaba dejarse acunar por la mujer que era su gran apoyo, su compañera de viaje, la persona que sabía comprenderlo tanto en sus buenos como en los malos momentos. Quería acariciar los pequeños mechones de cabello rubio de aquel hijo que tanto les había costado concebir.

Quería que su familia fuera feliz, que esa casa se llenase de risas infantiles. Pero no era el momento apropiado. Quizás cuando la guerra acabase y el Lord se alzara con el poder, quizás en ese momento podrían ponerse en la búsqueda de ese hermano para Draco que tanto Narcissa como él anhelan.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, subiendo pesadamente la gran escalinata que presidía el hall de la mansión. A veces Lucius sentía que tanta ostentación era inútil, pero después recordaba quién era él y que apellido portaba y esas ideas de una vida más sencilla se esfumaban.

Entró en el lujoso cuarto de baño despojándose de toda su ropa, los elfos domésticos tenían orden de recoger la ropa antes del amanecer, por lo que por el momento no le importaba.

Lucius se miró en el espejo, su mirada gris resaltando en la ligera luz de la noche al estar cubierta de hollín de aquella bomba que la Orden había lanzado.

Sabía que la metralla había alcanzado a alguno de sus compañeros, pero no estaba seguro de quién se trataba, ya se enteraría mañana en el cuartel. Lucius se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente se llevara los restos de la batalla de aquella noche. Sabía lo aprensiva que se ponía Narcissa y no la quería entristecer. Quería que esos ojos azules brillaran al ver como su hijo crecía y aprendía cada día más y más.

Quería un futuro libre de sangre sucia, el Lord tenía razón. O de eso intentaba convencerse con cada nuevo amanecer cuando tenía que ver como la tristeza se apoderaba de la mirada azul de la que era la mujer de su vida.

Lucius era consciente de que la situación tampoco era fácil para Narcissa. Para él no era fácil no poder sentir el cuerpo de su mujer cerca, por lo que no quería hacerse una idea de lo que sería acostarse todas las noches en aquella cama adoselada que habían comprado juntos sin saber si él volvería aquella noche o a la mañana siguiente.

Dejó que el agua cayera por su larga melena llevándose todos esos pensamientos. Ya se preocuparía de esos problemas mañana cuando tuviera que volverse a poner entre las filas de Voldemort.

Cerró el grifo y envolvió su cintura en una toalla azul cielo. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo antes de dirigirse al cuarto donde esperaba que la calidez del cuerpo de Narcissa calentara poco a poco sus huesos. Sus ojos parecían estar cansados, pero no podía permitirse que el cansancio ganara al deseo de un mundo nuevo, de un mundo mejor. Tenía que luchar y no dejar que nada le quitara esas ganas. Por su familia,por Narcissa, por Draco. Por no fallar al Lord.

Se desliza por los pasillos de esa casa que a veces se le antoja tan fría casi como Voldemort, aunque sabe que no debería pensar esas cosas. Narcissa se lo dice siempre, él sabe que la rubia tiene miedo que el Lord pueda leerle la mente.

Entra en el cuarto y ve la silueta de Narcissa recortada por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Lucius sabe que en noches como esta su mujer echa de menos a Regulus, del que aún no se sabe su paradero.

Se sienta en su lado de la cama y suspira, dejando que las finas sábanas color gris perla cubran su cuerpo poco a poco. Lucius siente que finalmente está en su hogar, lejos de estallidos de bombas, de sangre de aliados mezclada con la de enemigos y de hechizos que se llevan todo rastro de vida.

En menos de dos minutos siente el cuerpo de Narcissa pegándose al suyo. Besa la frente de esa mujer fuerte que le acompaña, sabiendo que esta noche quien le necesita es ella a él.

Deja que sus dedos paseen por esa melena que recientemente ha decidido teñir de un tono más oscuro. Lucius sabe que lo ha hecho por Andrómeda, sabe que lo ha hecho por la carta que recibieron apenas hace unos días y que Narcissa no supo esconder bien.

Mira hacia abajo, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Narcissa. Están enrojecidos, por lo que Lucius supone que ha estado llorando. Ella parece mirarle como si viera más allá de su alma, como si quisiera borrar cada uno de esos pensamientos que vuelven cada vez a su mente.

—Lucius, prometeme que no me fallarás nunca. No podría soportar perder a nadie más. Todas las personas a las que amo acaban desapareciendo de mi vida.

Lucius siente como su corazón se encoge al escuchar tanta angustia saliendo de los labios de quien le ha sabido aguantar con sus ínfulas y devaneos, de quien le ha dado las mayores lecciones de su vida, de quien le ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra al darle ese hijo que ambos quieren con locura.

Lucius toma la mano que Narcissa ha colocado sobre su pecho acercándola a sus labios depositando un breve beso sobre sus nudillos.

—Te prometo que jamás te abandonaré, Cissy. Antes tendrían que meterme en Azkaban que alejarme de tu lado.

Ambas miradas se cruzan y Lucius ve como el calor enciende poco a poco la mirada entristecida de Narcissa. Sabe que ella no se merece eso, pero también sabe que esta situación es temporal.

—Te prometo que todo esto pasará pronto. Todo pasa. Y podremos ver crecer a nuestro hijo sin desvelos nocturnos.

Narcissa cierra sus hermosos ojos azules. Y Lucius se siente dichoso de poder ser quien calme el espíritu agitado de la chica de ojos azules que se ha transformado en mujer bajo su mirada.


	6. Helado de mandarina

Draco paseaba tomado de la mano de Astoria disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol de aquella primavera. La última primavera en la que estarían ellos dos solos antes de la llegada del pequeño Scorpius.

La maldición que Astoria portaba en su sangre y su avanzado estado de embarazo hoy les habían dado un descanso, pudiendo salir a pasear como la joven pareja que eran.

Draco sentía como la débil mano de Astoria, huesuda debido al hecho de apenas poder comer, se agarraba a la suya como si fuera su propio chaleco salvavidas.

Su historia de amor no había sido fácil y cuando Draco ya creía que lo tenían todo, la vida les dio ese revés, poniendo todo de patas para arriba de la noche a la mañana.

Miró a la chica que iba a su lado, que respiraba de manera agitada con cada paso que daban juntos.

Astoria le miró como si hubiera notado el escrutinio de su mirada gris sobre ella, posando sus ojos verdes en los suyos, sonriendo como si ese corto paseo le estuviera devolviendo las ganas de vivir.

—A Scorpius también le está gustando este paseo. Estoy segura de que si fuéramos una familia muggle, sería un gran futbolista. ¡No deja de pegarme patadas desde ahí dentro!

Draco sonrió, colocándose delante de su mujer y agachándose a la altura de la abultada tripa de Astoria.

—Tú, pequeñajo, portate bien ahí dentro que cuando salgas te las tendrás que ver conmigo. ¡Y yo no voy a ser tan bueno como tu madre!

Astoria rió, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Draco.

—¡No seas así con nuestro hijo! ¿Qué quieres que piense de ti?

Draco sonrió, aún agachado en el suelo mientras seguía acariciando la barriga cubierta por un vestido verde claro. Su color favorito desde que la había conocido a ella.

—Tori, preciosa, no creo que Scorpius recuerde nada hasta que no tenga por lo menos tres años. Lo leí en tus libros.

Draco quiso morderse la lengua antes de revelar que había estado leyendo los libros que Astoria le había recomendado. Se levantó, sin mirarla pero siendo plenamente consciente de que la castaña le estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

Draco se apartó el cabello para atrás, en un gesto nervioso más propio de un niño al que han pillado comiendo galletas antes de la cena. Sintió como Astoria se acercó hacia él, besándole tiernamente en la mejilla.

—Estoy más que segura de que Scorpius recordará todo esto. Y también como le cantas aunque desafines y el modo en el que me cuidas cuando apenas puedo levantarme de la cama o abrir los ojos…

—Tori...no empieces…

—Shhhh.

Astoria colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Draco sintió un breve escalofrío. Sonrió, aún no entendía como podía seguir sintiéndose así a pesar de llevar casi cinco años juntos.

Draco buscó sus ojos verdes como la hierba fresca. Ese brillo que tanto le había encandilado aún seguía allí, acompañando a la gran luchadora que era Astoria.

Había sido ella quien había conseguido romper esa coraza de acero que se había colocado él mismo y quien había conseguido que el verde floreciera de entre las rendijas que habían quedado en su corazón.

—Me encantaría saber en qué piensas cuando te quedas mirándome así, como si fuera el eje de tu universo.

Draco se fija en la cara de Astoria, ahora teñida por un leve rubor y siente que vuelven a estar por los Jardines de Hogwarts, que no existen maldiciones ni enfermedades y que se acaba de declarar delante de la mitad del alumnado.

—Siempre pienso en la suerte que tuve aquella noche, en la Torre de Astronomía. Y en cómo aunque no te gustasen las estrellas, dejaste que te las mostrara una a una.

—¡Draco, no te pongas así de cursi! ¿Y si te llega a ver alguien? ¡Estamos en mitad del callejón Diagon!

—Que miren, que vean lo que has hecho de mí, que te vean a ti y que vean la familia que estamos formando.

—Odio cuando te pones así, pierdo el hilo de lo que te estaba queriendo decir.

—Eso también he leído que es bastante común en una embarazada. ¿Quieres un helado? A mí se me ha antojado uno.

—Cariño, creo que se te ha olvidado que durante el embarazo, la de los antojos tendría que ser yo.

Draco sonrió, tomando de nuevo la mano de Astoria antes de besarla brevemente.

—¿Y me quieres decir que no se te apetece un helado de cereza de Florean Fortescue? Sé que se lo has pedido a Winky.

Draco notó como Astoria entrecerró sus bellos ojos verdes que le tenían cautivado a pesar de las bolsas y ojeras que los rodeaban. Ella siempre estaría bella a sus ojos.

—La verdad es que últimamente lo único que quiero es helado de mandarina. Creo que a tu pequeñajo le encantan los cítricos, sobretodo las naranjas.

—Pensaba que me ibas a decir algo peor. Las naranjas no son mucho peor que las cerezas.

—Nunca entenderé qué problema tienes con las cerezas. Pero…¿podemos ir ya a por el helado? Sé que a Scorpius le gustaría merendar.

—¿Estás segura de que sólo le apetece a Scorpius, Tori?

Astoria volvió a sonreír y Draco sintió que todo estaba bien de nuevo durante un segundo.


	7. Bando enemigo

El silencio reinaba entre los dos. Regulus podía escuchar a otros compañeros de casa jugando al snap explosivo. El chico intentaba fijar sus ojos grises en la lectura, pero no conseguía concentrarse. La figura de una pelirroja con sonrisa radiante se cruzaba por su mente cada vez que cambiaba de línea en aquel texto del que ni siquiera recordaba sobre qué iba. Harto de la situación, lanzó el libro de mala gana contra la mesa de madera oscura. Fue entonces cuando Severus habló, mirándole brevemente.

—Regulus, sé por lo que estás pasando. He estado en tu mismo lugar, no hace mucho.

Severus miró al frente, su mirada perdiéndose en el ventanal. Las aguas verdosas del lago parecían hacer un efecto hipnótico en el chico de nariz aguileña.

Regulus acarició el tapizado del sillón. Severus lo hacía parecer tan sencillo, pero él no podía. No podía suprimir sus sentimientos como si su pecho estuviera vacío y no tuviera corazón.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con la que había sido su mejor amiga podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar desbocado, queriendo salir de su pecho para seguirla a ella.

Cerró el puño, intentando controlar su rabia. No recordaba en que momento se había enamorado de Dorcas Meadowes pero ahora no podía arrepentirse más de ello. Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la pelirroja cuando tuvo que separarse de ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Regulus no quería hablar más en aquel momento.

Pensó en la melena caoba de Dorcas cuando bailaba en los Jardines de Hogwarts y en cómo la chica se movía con esa gracilidad tan propia de ella. Él, que en algún momento había podido disfrutar de esa danza improvisada delante de sus propios ojos, se dedicaba a observarla desde lejos.

Pensó también en esa sonrisa que siempre había conseguido calmarle, llenándole de una extraña sensación de calor. Echaba demasiado de menos esa sonrisa.

No le quedaba otra si quería alistarse en las filas de Voldemort. Dorcas era una sangre sucia y aunque fuera una bruja brillante, no se podría permitir poner en riesgo su carrera como mortífago.

Echó su cabeza para atrás, cerrando sus ojos grises. Severus entonces fijó su mirada en él. Se veía a sí mismo cuando Lily, por culpa del estúpido de James y de su propia estupidez, se separó de su lado para siempre. Aún dolía.

—Siempre me he preguntado qué tendrán las pelirrojas para volvernos tan locos.

Escuchó a Regulus reír, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Me temo que tendremos que esperar a nuestra próxima vida para descubrirlo, Severus.

Regulus se inclinó hacia delante, mirándole ahora con un brillo especial en la mirada de acero. Severus sabía que olvidar al que creías el amor de tu vida era un proceso difícil y dudaba de que Regulus pudiera llevar ese proceso a cabo con éxito. Dudaba incluso de poder conseguirlo él.

—Voy a ir a darme un paseo. Creo que aquí lo único que consigo es agobiarme más. ¿Te apetece un paseo nocturno?

Severus sonrió, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. Regulus sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, ya me hago a la idea de que no.

Regulus dejó que sus pasos le dejaran llevar a donde ellos quisieran. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dedicó a vagar por el castillo. A aquellas horas de la noche, resultaba reconfortante el silencio del castillo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba en la Torre de astronomía. Recortada contra la noche había una figura vestida de color azul cielo que conocía demasiado bien.

Allí estaba ella, en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido años atrás. Parecía irónico que tuviera que encontrársela esa noche de entre todas en las que no había pensado en ella.

Se acercó silenciosamente. Regulus sabía que si ella se encontraba allí era porque su mente se encontraba turbada por algún problema. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó sin decir nada.

Dorcas apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y volvió a sentir ese calor que siempre le llenaba cuando la pelirroja le tocaba.

—Esta noche te estaba echando de menos.

Regulus suspiró. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué su apellido no podía ser otro? Odiaba esa situación, odiaba los malditos prejuicios de la sangre y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder plantarle cara a su madre como había hecho Sirius.

—Hoy, cuando te vi bailar, quise poder acercarme a ti.

Sus miradas se encontraron. El gris acero mezclándose con ese azul hielo que tantas veces había sido un refugio donde volver a sentir el calor de alguien que te quiere.

—Odio está situación, Regulus. Sabes que si quieres, sé que todos en la Orden te darían la bienvenida.

—Dorcas, no es tan sencillo. Mi madre...

—Plántale cara a tu madre. ¡Sé valiente por una vez en tu vida!

Regulus apartó la mirada. El reproche en las palabras de Dorcas dolía más de lo que el moreno quería admitir.

—¿Quieres que sea valiente?

—Tan solo hazlo por mí, por una vez que te saltes las normas, no te vas a morir...

Regulus la besó. No podía demostrarle valentía de otra manera, quería que Dorcas sintiera a través de ese beso todo lo que sentía. Sus miedos, sus anhelos. Su recién descubierto amor por ella, las ganas de luchar. Quería que su historia tuviera un final para poder proseguir su camino.

Dorcas cerró los ojos. Regulus quería disfrutar de esa mirada tan mágica aunque no era comparable al roce de sus labios con los de la chica.

El beso pareció durar una eternidad y a la vez un segundo. Regulus abrió los ojos y supo que si se quedaba allí un minuto más, estaría perdido. La chica aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Regulus se levantó, había cruzado la línea y sentía que tenía que irse de allí antes de hacer una locura.

—Pertenecemos a bandos enemigos, Dorcas. Esto es imposible.

Regulus escuchó como la chica comenzaba a sollozar. Pudo escuchar las que serían las últimas palabras que compartirían. Dorcas tenía la voz queda, como si le costase sacar las palabras.

—Echaré de menos tu mirada.

Regulus suspiró. Se fijó en la figura de la chica y quiso guardar para siempre esa imagen en su mente. Era el punto de no retorno.

—Echaré de menos verte bailar.


End file.
